When Daniel Met Dave
by apollotuba
Summary: Crossover between Stargate SG-1 and 2001: A Space Odyssey, the novel by Arthur C. Clarke. Three short vignettes. One-Shot, Complete. Familiarity with both Stargate SG-1, through "Threads," and the novel 2001 required.


**A/N:** This is my own take on the ending of the novel 2001: A Space Odyssey by Arthur C. Clarke. If you haven't read it, you should. The movie makes a lot more sense afterwards. I wrote this piece for a class this past semester (Fall 2008) and decided to post it since it is the first work that I actually completed. Standard disclaimer applies; I own a single copy of the novel and my DVD collection, but not the characters or original universes. Many thanks to the brilliant minds who came up with such wonderful stories and characters to play with. No profit, or compensation of any kind, will ever be earned from this story, with the exception of a grade from my professor and whatever reviews you wish to leave. Also, the first five paragraphs are taken directly from the end of the episode "Meridian."

**Spoilers:**

2001: A Space Odyssey (novel)

Stargate SG-1

5x21 - Meridian  
6x22 - Full Circle  
7x01 - Fallen (minor hints only)  
8x18 - Threads

* * *

"Hey…" Jack paused and waited for Daniel to stop and turn around. "Where are you going?"

Once more at a loss, Daniel simply used his last response again. "I don't know."

Jack was not particularly happy, but he realized that Daniel really had no way of knowing. He smiled and hoped that it was a better place.

Daniel smiled in return, turned around, and resumed his walk up the ramp. At the top of the ramp, he stopped again. He paused and looked at the open Stargate for a moment that lasted an eternity and was over far too soon for Jack. For a moment, Jack let his melancholy show on his face, but only because he knew that Daniel would not see it with his back turned. A moment later, Daniel stepped through the Stargate and disappeared for the last time.

Returned to the infirmary from the dreamlike Gate Room, Jack watched as Daniel, now ascended, rose through the ceiling and disappeared.

High above the planet Earth, two beings of pure energy met. They were the first two humans from Earth to achieve Ascension in millennia, and they had done it within a year of each other, without ever meeting as mortals. The Star-Child once known as David Bowman watched the newcomer curiously. He had been ascended for a year, and had not done much other than to stop his home from destroying itself. Other than that, he had watched and contemplated the mysteries of the universe. He had tried to interfere one other time to try to persuade world leaders to destroy their nuclear weapons, but had been quickly stopped by the Others. He had been content to simply watch ever since, making invisible corrections where necessary. As long as he didn't interfere directly with a lower form of life, it would be allowed. So far, all of the corrections that he had thought about making had been either unnecessary, or involved unallowable interference. Now, he was being joined by one who he instantly knew as his equal in both power and experience.

"Hi. I'm Daniel," the newcomer said as he approached.

The Star-Child considered for a few moments. He had not talked to another being with words, in realtime, since his last conversation with HAL. He did not count the monologues that he sent to Earth before going through the Star Gate, or the speeches that he got in response as conversations. He knew that he was never alone, but none of the Others had seen fit to speak to him, simply communicating by feeling or sensations. He had discarded his name at the same time that he had discarded his body, as both were equally unnecessary. He decided, however, that his old name would suffice. Finally, he spoke. "Dave," he said, simply.

The two floated high above their mutual former home for a time, not saying a word. Both were content to watch in companionable silence.

Finally, Daniel spoke again. "I have to go," he said, then paused. The Star-Child waited patiently for him to finish. "Will you watch over them for me until I return? It's my home, and I want to…" Daniel trailed off, unsure how to finish his thought. He knew, even before he ascended, the strict rules of non-interference that the Others enforced. He did not know how to express his desire without asking Dave to break the rules.

The Star-Child knew what Daniel wished to say, and why he refrained from saying it. Without speaking, he shared with Daniel the memories of his mortal life, as well as the memories of what he had done since ascending, to offer him what reassurance he could.

Daniel smiled at him and said, simply, "thank you," before he disappeared, leaving the Star-Child and the planet Earth behind.

* * *

Several months later, almost a year on Earth, the two met again. The Star-Child was still floating high above Earth, continuing his silent, invisible vigil, when Daniel returned very suddenly. Once again, Daniel spoke first, with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Dave, I don't have much time. Some very bad things are about to happen, and I don't know if I will be able to come back here afterwards. I may have to come close to breaking some of the rules. I want someone I can trust to know what's happening."

At this, the Star-Child turned his full attention on his fellow. It must be a serious situation indeed for one who had achieved this state to be willing to risk sacrificing it. He could not think of an event that he would risk incurring the wrath of the Others over, short of an extinction-level event for Earth. Whatever it was that had Daniel so agitated deserved nothing less than his full attention.

Daniel proceeded to share his mortal memories with the Star-Child in the same fashion that he learned of the life of David Bowman. Daniel also shared his memories of his time on the higher plane, so that his companion would know why he was ready to take such a risk.

The Star-Child considered the knowledge that Daniel had shared with him. Finally, he said more than he had in the entire span of time since he had attained enlightenment. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Dr. Jackson. I understand your position. Do not worry, you may rest assured that Earth is in safe hands. Do what you need to do."

Daniel began to descend towards Colorado when the Star-Child called out once more.

"Daniel," he said, "good luck."

* * *

Two years later, the two met for the third time. The Star-Child, still keeping watch over his former home, noticed that Daniel was returning to Earth. He also noticed that Daniel did not appear to see him, or be aware that he was in fact there. Having not seen the other former Earthling since he had gone to try to stop Anubis, the Star-Child wanted to know what had happened, and what had taken so long for him to return. "Daniel," he called out, stopping the other ascended in his tracks. "What happened?"

Daniel approached the Star-Child, and with an expression devoid of any recognition, said in a polite voice, "Hello. Did I know you before?"

The Star-Child, for the first time since ascending, was at a loss. Although they had only met twice before, he had thought they had developed a bond over their mutual home. He was also flabbergasted at the thought of an ascended being losing their memories. As beings of pure energy, they had none of the vulnerabilities that could have caused a similar effect in their prior forms. His confusion must have been apparent, for Daniel started to speak again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything from the first time I ascended. Those memories were taken from me. I feel like I can trust you watching over Earth though, so maybe we did know each other. I have to go home now, though. If I am able to ascend again, maybe we will see each other then and we can catch up."

The Star-Child, still speechless, and more shocked by the thought of one ascending multiple times, could simply nod. He had not encountered such a surprise since HAL had gone crazy. His voyage through the Star Gate and experiences since had been filled with wonders that he could not have dreamed of beforehand, but he had expected to be surprised then. Only HAL's insanity had been so unexpected as to compare to the shock he had gotten from Daniel. As he watched as his friend returned to Earth, he felt a loneliness that he had not felt since Poole died. He wondered if he would ever see Daniel again.


End file.
